


scary love

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [36]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha Song Yuqi, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Seo Soojin, Come Marking, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Marking, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Seo Soojin, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rut, Rutting, Scent Marking, Seo Soojin in Heat, Smut, Top Song Yuqi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: this will probably have 3 parts, then i'll write sooso after. suggest what kind of au you want (vampire, omegaverse, roommate, friends with benefits). i won't write nonau for now.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 21





	scary love

Soojin would have left the first month around if it weren't for the mark on her neck and her constant need for her alpha. She was tied down, and she hates to say that she doesn't hate it. Not when she's starting to feel bad for the alpha when she's supposed to hate her.

Soojin have been betrothed to a family friend's alpha daughter long before she can even remember. Maybe the moment that her parents got the confirmation that their daughter is an omega. It wasn't for business or anything, it was simply out of their over-protective parenting so Soojin wouldn't end up with a psycho alpha.

Yuqi made it very clear to her that they weren't romantically involved but go on with the claiming anyway. The alpha's fangs were deep into her skin as she feels the way her walls ached painfully with weird pleasure as the alpha's cock throbbed against her insides. Soojin had her part of the claiming as well, just where Yuqi's neck meets her shoulder. Soojin remembered vividly how she clinged onto the alpha as Yuqi claimed her very existent.

An alpha marking an omega is like a marriage contract. The only difference is you can still divorce your spouse, whilst in mating you can never get away. Even if there was love, even if you never loved each other, your body will literally ache in searching for its mate. You will need them, especially in times in heat. Maybe an alpha in amidst of their rut can get through without mating, but an omega would be the most troubled, and their alpha will experience great pain as well for not being able to give the care they are born to give to their omega.

Soojin learned to love the alpha as months go by. Not by force, maybe partly because she sees Yuqi everyday and that she keeps needing her. Soojin needed her in love and everything an omega needed from their alpha. Though Soojin knows her alpha would never love her back.

Yuqi's parents are both alphas. Yes, it would be remotely impossible for both alphas to breed, but they did get a surrogate and had Yuqi. Yuqi never got the love that she needed as a kid. She thought maybe her parents weren't affectionate people or they just didn't love her at all. Either way, she stopped needing it when she grew to live with it.

Though being a non-affectionate person, Yuqi would spoon her mate after taking care of Soojin's heat. Soojin always had a certain look in her eyes that Yuqi never could decipher. Maybe Yuqi saw it once in a movie, but she could never exactly recall what movie or type of genre it was.

One more thing, Yuqi never knotted her omega. They had no bond as well. Yuqi always used the rubbers that betas usually uses, though having a hard time looking for bigger ones to fit her. She guesses that her omega is not yet ready ready to have a kid, and so she isn't. Yuqi never thought of herself equipped to be mother, though she thinks Soojin would be great in the field of parenting. Her omega grew up loved by her parents whilst she didn't, so Yuqi assumes Soojin knows how to treat children right. But they've never actually talked about it, and they are still young and new into their marriage. Almost a year to be exact.

Yuqi sat at the edge of the wooden sofa with her alpha friends. Weird thing is she still feels annoyed and irritated at a certain friend she grew up with who befriended her omega. The young alpha couldn't brush off the feeling that Soyeon might be interested in her omega when Soojin is already marked. Not that Yuqi treated omegas as properties. And she never owned Soojin, not romantically.

When the others left, a sigh leaves Soyeon's lips as she sits beside her glaring friend. "If glares could kill, I would be dead right now. Are you still on your denial and jealousy stage? It's getting pretty old, Yuqi. Just admit that you've fallen in love with your wife."

"I'm not in love with her. We've never even sat down properly and talked about anything we both enjoyed. And I'm not jealous either, take her for yourself all you want. She hates me too anyways." The younger rolled her eyes.

"You do know that's not the only way to fall in love with someone, right?" Soyeon questioned. When Yuqi gave her silence for an answer, she continued. "Sometimes it's just the way they look at you, and smile like they aren't drop dead gorgeous that makes your heart beat like crazy. And Soojin is in love with you. You're the only oblivious one here."

"No, she's not. I'm the one who's with her almost every night and day. Trust me, I know exactly how she feels about me. And I know how I feel about her too. I'm anything but in love with her. I'm not someone capable of loving anyone, Soyeon."

"Yet you fell in love with her. You said you've never asked her to help you with your rut but you were always there for her when she's in heat. You're not just giving because you're expecting something in return. You're just giving her comfort because you want her to feel good."

"That's because alphas will-"

"Yeah, alphas will ache physically as much, but you've never actually tried to endure her pleads. Have you? You'll probably say because her heat triggers your rut, but it will be just another one of your excuses for me. You're literally jealous because she spends time with me rather than stay home and be all awkward with you. At least make use of your balls and accept the fact that you're in love with her."

"Shut up, dickhead." The younger exaggerated a sigh as she rests her head against the wooden surface. Soyeon shakes her head as she did the same. "Now don't say I'm hopeless again because I will literally smack you with a bottle of wine."

"Try me."

Yuqi comes home to her wife at 2 in the morning. The first thing that caught her attention was the very strong omega pheromones coming from their bedroom. And of course, is there any other omega in their place?

The alpha walked dangerously closer, noticing how stronger Soojin's pheromones is whenever she took a step. Then she was met with the door locked. "Soojin, are you in heat?" She questioned a bit loud that would be enough for her wife to hear her voice from the other side of the door.

"N-No!" She heard the omega's voice, clearly biting back a whimper.

"Are you gonna open this door for me or am I gonna force my way in? Keys exists, just so you know." Yuqi heard nothing but silence until the door opened that revealed her very in heat omega. "Why would you hide the fact that you're in heat? You do know that I would still find out?"

Soojin tried to look at the alpha in the eyes, only to look away after a millisecond. "I-I wanted to try if I could g-get past a heat cycle without you." Yuqi's eyebrows meet halfway as she walks forward. Soojin steps away everytime the alpha took a step towards her. "I-I'm sorry, I know it would pain you too."

Yuqi pulled her wife by the waist, pulling her oversized white shirt to reveal the white laced panties she wore to hide her visible wetness. "You'll forever need me, omega." The alpha whispered as she rips Soojin's panties with ease. The omega whimpered as the alpha pushes a finger in her cavern. "I think it's time that we stop thinking about an escape plan. That's impossible by now because we've marked each other already." Yuqi said, unbuckling her belt and pulled her bottoms down.

"You don't love me..." Soojin whispered. Yuqi pulled her finger out.

"Does it require love to stay?" Yuqi questioned, pulling Soojin's leg over her hip as she presses the omega gently against the wall. The omega whimpered when she felt the alpha's cock pushing between her walls. "You need me. I may not show it but I need you too."

Yuqi realised she had no protection on when Soojin clinged onto her. She never went bareback, even if Soojin is the only one she's mated with. Her omega felt bare against her, wetter, hotter, and she could feel how Soojin's walls choke her. It was overwhelming, but she didn't know exactly what kind of feelings she felt at the time. All she is knew is her wife whispered and begged for her to knot her, and she did.

Yuqi remembered Soojin's pained expression and how she whispered the little comforting words she knew to encourage the omega because it would hurt the omega more if she would pull out during the knotting.

Soojin fell shaky against the alpha after she released her sixth orgasm. She felt more sore than ever. Maybe it was because she's never taken her alpha while standing up, or maybe it's the first time she's been knotted. All she knew is she woke up at dawn on top of her alpha, with Yuqi's arms secured around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably have 3 parts, then i'll write sooso after. suggest what kind of au you want (vampire, omegaverse, roommate, friends with benefits). i won't write nonau for now.


End file.
